Live Your Fantasy
by Sassy08
Summary: The missing scene in Reality Trip where Freakshow uses the fantasy gem against Danny... and Sam... DS


Title- Live Your Fantasy

Summary:- The missing scene in Reality Trip where Freakshow uses the fantasy gem against Danny... and Sam... D/S

I was so mad that they didn't do anything like this with that fantasy gem! I was so looking foward to that! Anyways... this is just a basic shortfluff piece. I'm not really awake writing this, have gotten very little sleep lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were hanging in the air holding onto the reality gauntlet half trying not to fall to the ground and half trying to keep Freakshow busy. On accident they started pushing the gems and activating all of them.

"You did it!" Freakshow told them. "You found the combination that activates all the gems! Which means I control all reality!" He yelled as the world around them started to shake just slightly. (A/N: I take over from here.)

Freakshow flung all three off of his arm letting them fall to the ground. He laughed manically turning to whole world into a giant circus with just a wave of his hand, a freaky one at that.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked picking himself up off the ground to sit up like the other two who were currently sitting up watching in amazement and horror.

"Stay here." Danny ordered them as he flew off to fight Freakshow, one on one.

"Yeah cuz we were just going to jump right up and leave." Sam said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I'll give you one chance to give up." Danny offered ready to fire an ecto-ray at him.

"Yeah right! Ha!" Freakshow laughed at him. "You think you scare me?" He asked throwing his head back to laugh again.

"I'm warning you!" Danny said not really sure on what he was going to do.

"Oh no!" He yelled acting scared. "What ever am I to do now?" He smiled just getting the perfect idea. "Oh I know. Let's just see what might distract you long enough." He pushed the glowing blue gem and pointed at Danny.

"Uh oh." Danny said already knowing what it was going to do. He tried to shield himself but failed and the blue light stream hit him. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

The light stream extended from him down to Sam. The next thing he knew, he saw himself slowly being lowered down to Sam then falling right next to her. When he looked up, there she was, laying right beside him, on her side…in the park?

"What happened?" He asked seriously confused. He turned onto his side facing her looking around. This couldn't be happening, although he didn't really mind. Danny had been here before, in his dreams. "Sam? What's going on?"

"You tell me Danny." Sam's lips twitched upward slightly. "You asked me here." She really didn't know that this wasn't real.

"I…" Before he could stop himself, he reached out to touch her, just to make sure she was real. "Sam…" He whispered as his fingers brushed her cheek causing her to smile sweetly. He'd only seen that smile in short rare moments that they were alone. "This can't be-"

"Shhh…" She whispered. "It's okay." She moved closer to him and reached up to take his hand in hers. She had a real look in her eyes, her skin felt so real…it was real, to an extent.

And Danny wasn't about to let it go.

He leaned in closer to her and let his thumb caress her hand. She tilted her head slightly as did he and their lips softly brushed each other. He pulled away to look into her eyes. She just smiled at him and he went back to kissing her.

Right now nothing mattered, not reality, not Freakshow, not anything. He was in his dream only now, it was real. In the back of his mind something was telling him that this wasn't happening, that he should be saving the world, that...

"Eww! Gross!" He heard Tucker yell out. Sam and Danny broke apart to look around but saw no one. Sam shook her head then held it like she had a bad headache.

"Danny? What's going on?" She asked him.

"We're…inside my… uhh…" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Not important."

"Oh…" Sam got the idea of what was happening. He stood up trying to find a way out and Sam silently smiled and bit her lower lip.

"We have to get out of this…this…"

"Fantasy?" She whispered barely audible.

"Yeah." He tried so hard not to look at her. "Maybe we should talk…later?" Sam nodded standing up to stand in front of him.

"Yeah." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We should." She smiled and Danny blushed.

"Uhh… Guys, focus." They heard Tucker tell them.

"Apparently, he can see us."

"No duh!" Tucker yelled. "Stay were you guys are." He told them.

In a few moments, they saw the real, real surroundings. They were back at the concert and Tucker was once again, holding onto the gauntlet for dear life.

"C'mon Sam!" He grabbed her hand and they ran to help their friend.


End file.
